Gamon
by typo's hickeys
Summary: kita sama. aku juga takut seperti dirimu, jongin. percaya saja padaku. dan ini tidak sesulit bayanganmu. sampah galau tengah malem. HUNKAI SEKAI. BxB.


Matanya melihat tanpa minat pada ruangan dengan hingar bingar yang seharusnya menbawanya pada euforia seperti yang lain. Malam pesta untuk angkatan akhir. Pesta perpisahan.

Sehun tersenyum miris, kenapa dia tidak sebahagia teman temannya? Harusnya sekarang sehun berbaur menari random disana bersama kris, chanyeol, dan lainnya. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di sofa bersama meja bundar dan barang teman temannya. Berkali kali chanyeol menyeretnya. tapi sungguh, ia tidak memiliki gairah untuk menggunakan bakat menarinya. Bahkan candaan baekhyun yang selalu membuat suasana pecah sekedar untuk terkekeh pun sehun rasanya enggan.

Atensinya tersita penuh untuk seseorang disana. Di meja yang lain. duduk bersama orang lain. Pria pemilik tubuh indah dengan kulit kecoklatan yang terbalut manis dalam tuxedo hitam simpel. Pria yang sedang tertawa canggung bersama orang lain.

Mata mereka sempat bertemu. Si karamel dengan obsidian kelam yang memikat. Begitu mata sehun berbinar, saar itu juga mata pria manis itu menghindar.

Jongin, mantan kekasih sehun.

Ck. Sehun tersenyum miris lagi. Bagaiamana bisa jongin membuatnya melajang di ujung masa SMA yang seharusnya indah. Sehun bahkan menghitung mundur dikalender kamarnya untuk malam ini. Di bayangannya, ia akan pergi _fitting_ baju bersama dengan jongin. Memilih tuxedo terbaik untuk pesta masa terakhir sekolahnya ini.

Oh. Yang ini memang sudah terlaksana.

Lima belas hari sebelum malam ini, mereka pergi bersama ke salah satu butik langganan ibu sehun untuk memesan setelan yang akan mereka kenakan. Bahkan mereka makan malam bersama dengan banyak tawa di sebuah cafe bernuansa vintage yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi bersama.

Ya, rencana pra acara berjalan dengan baik. Namun harapan sehun pada hari H harus pupus.

Pengharapan sehun, ia dan jongin. Berangkat bersama kemari. Sehun akan menjemput jongin dengan calon lexus putihnya yang telah disiapkan ayahnya sebagai kado kelulusannya lengkap dengan sopir. Mereka bisa berbincang selama perjalanan lalu sehun akan membuka pintu untuk jongin dan berjalan bersama menuju gedung pesta. Mereka akan duduk bersama teman temannya. Menari bersama. Lalu bercanda sampai larut. Berakhir dengan sehun dan jongin kembali berdua didalam mobil. Sedikit berjalan jalan di taman kota sebelum mengantar jongin pulang.

Ya, tentu saja itu hanya rencana yang tertumpuk di otak sehun.

Kenyataannya tepat delapan hari yang lalu jongin meminta sehun untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebelum berpisah.

Kenyataanya, jongin masih dengan memakai setelan yang mereka pesan bersama sedang duduk di meja yang lain. Tersenyum, tertawa, namun tidak bersamanya.

Sejak delapan hari yang lalu pula pemuda ki itu selalu bersama ravi teman barunya. Apa ia tersingkir?

Padahal ini momen terakhir mereka sebagai anak sekolah. Lalu setelahnya Jongin di seoul dan sehun akan mengikuti kakaknya ke beijing. Tapi bukankah sehun bisa pulang bersama luhan tiap liburan semester?

Sudahlah. Jongin tidak mau melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Sehun bisa apa?

Sehun beranjak dari sofa merahnya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa minat menuju meja dengan tumpukan gelas kristal berleher tinggi yang separuh terisi cairan merah dengan kandungan alkohol. Jari pucatnya mancakup dua gelas sekaligus. Ia terlau malas untuk kembali mengambil satu gelas jika gelas pertamanya habis.

Sengaja sehun berkeliling sejenak. Sekedar membuang waktu sambil melempar senyum iseng pada gadis yang tersipu saat ia menatap mereka.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk."

Sebuah lorong dan sehun mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Segaja sehun sedikit mengintip siapa yang berdiri disana.

Benar, itu jongin. Di perempatan koridor lorong. Sambil menutup sebelah telinganya dan bersandar pada tembok. Sehun mendekat dengan perlahan. Tak ingin menarik perhatian.

"Ya, santai saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"..."

"Hei. Tidak apa. Aku sudah besar. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu hyung."

"..."

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Sampai jumpa"

Jongin menutup telponnya dengan senyum manis. Sehun merindukan senyum itu. Sehun semakin mendekat sampai tepat dibelakang jongin.

"Oh!"

Jongin terperanjat kaget menyadari seseorang berada dibelakangnya.

"H-hai sehun"

Sehun tersenyum kosong.

"Hai.. -jongin" sapanya kikuk sambil menawarkan gelas di tangan kanannya.

Jongin menerima gelas itu dan menyesap sedikit isinya.

"Umm.. kau tampan malam ini." Pujian canggung dan sangat basi. Bahkan sehun pasti menyadari dirinya tampan tanpa pujian jongin sekalipun.

Sungguh jongin tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Terlalu sepi untuk mengurangi debarannya. Dan jaraknya dengan sehun semakin memperparah kegugupannya.

"Kau juga.. manis sekali malam ini, jongin"

Jongin tertunduk dan memainkan gelasnya. Sehun menatap jongin dari bawah keatas. Kaki jenjang itu tidak bertambah gemuk. Masih sama. Aroma kayu manis khas jongin masih tercium. Dan bibir itu, masih terlihat menggoda di mata sehun. Bibir plump yang berkilau dan berisi. Seandainya jongin masih kekasihnya, ia pasti sudah memagut mesra bibir itu sejak tadi.

Tapi sehun bukan kekasih jongin lagi saat ini.

"kenapa kau disini? Disana terlihat seru. Kau tidak menari?"

"Tadinya aku hanya mengangkat telpon dari joonmyeon hyung. Dan aku.. hanya tidak mood menari saja. Tidak ada partner yang menarik." Jongin trersenyum.

"Kau sendiri?"

Sehun sempat hilang fokus dengan senyuman itu. Namun pertanyaan jongin kembali menyadarkannya

"Ah, aku.. hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

 _Dan kebetulan kau disini. Aku merindukanmu, jongin._

Kecanggungan tak terbendung. Jongin tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan sekedar untuk basa basi. Sebelumnya, mereka membicarakan banyak hal bahkan hal bodoh tanpan beban. Tapi semua sudah berbeda. Untuk bertanya kabar rasanya jongin harus berpikir berkali kali. Yah, jongin tahu. Sehun jelas tidak baik.

Pria pucat tampan itu jelas terpuruk pasca putusnya hubungan mereka beberapahari yang lalu.

Gugup, jongin masih menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa lagi yang harus mereka bicarakan?!

Kedua biner sehun masih menatap bibir didepannya. Dan apa yang jongin lakukan?! Apa jongin sengaja? Apa ini semacam izin?

"Jongin.."

"Ya-mmppft"

Sehun mendorong jongin Menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan dinding dibalik punggung jongin. Memamku kedua bahu jongin dengan siku dan telapak tangan kanannya. Hampir saja gelas di tangan jongin terjatuh.

Ini terlalu tiba tiba. Jongin membatu tanpa reaksi apapun. Sementara sehun melumat bibirnya. Hisapan pada bibir atas dan bawahnya. Diselingi dengan belaian lidah nya yang memasuki rongga mulutnya yang teebuka kaget. Sampai kesadaran akan keadaan yang salah kembali, jongin dengan keras mendorong dada sehun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sehu-mmphft"

Sehun seakan tuli. Bibir tebal yang berada dalam hisapan bibirnya benar benar mengisi seluruh pikirannya.

Ia merindukan jongin dan segala yang ada pada jongin.

Dalam hatinya sedikit rasa tercubit merasakan ciuman yang sehun lakukan padanya saat ini. Sebegininya lelaki tampan ini hancur.

jongin tanpa henti menggerakkan kepalanya agar bibir sehun terlepas darinya. Tapi sehun kalap. Tanpa sadar semakin menekan kedua bahu jongin dengan lengan kanannya. lumatan kasar, hisapan dalam, dan jilatan terus sehun berikan. Wajah tampan juga bibir tipis itu selalu mengikuti dan berhasil menyambar kembali kemanapun jongin beringsut. Dada jongin semakin tertekan. Sungguh jongin butuh bernafas.

Sepenuh tenaga jongin kembali mendorong sehun.

"Oh sehun, hentikan!"

Ciuman kasar itu terlepas. Jongin terengah engah. Kedua pipinya tersemu merah. Bagaimanapun barusan itu ciuman yang melelahkan untuk jongin. Punggung tangannya mengusap kasar saliva yang tertinggal di bibirnya sambil mengatur nafas.

Sehun melihat semua itu. Sehun memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan jongin. Yang di bibir itu adalah salivanya dengan jongin.

Ia baru saja mencium jongin.

Ia baru saja kembali menyentuh jonginnya.

Dalam hati diam diam sehun tersenyum dan menatap punggung tangan yang terlumuri saliva itu.

Astaga sehun apa yang kau pikirkan?!

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam.

"Sehun. Aku tahu bagaimana pun ini semua salahku. Ya. Salahku."

Ini membuat jongin merasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal. Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan lalu melanjutkan

"Tapi.. tidak. Bagaimanapun kita sudah berakhir. hubungan tiga tahunnitu sudah berkahir delapan hari yang lalu-"

Jongin menatap sehun sejenak.

"-Seharusnya kita bersikap sebagaimana rekan sekelas. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa begitu saja menerima akhir hubungan kita. Tapi aku tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh. Aku hanya menghindari pengkhianatan. Lagi pula.. aku juga ingin membiasakan diri jauh darimu. Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu"

"Tapi kita bisa bertemu tiap aku kembali ke korea jongin. Atau kau mau aku menemui mu tiap satu bulan sekali?"

Jongin menggeleng. Memejamkaan mata. Apapun yang dikatakan sehun semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan selalu menghubungimu. Kita bisa menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat malam setiap hari sebelum tidur dengan video call. Bertukar foto atau apapun. Kita bisa merasa dekat jongin."

"Tidak sehun. Itu tidak cukup. Kau tidak mengerti"

"Bagiam mana yang tidak kumengerti?! Kau menghindariku! dan sekarang kau selalu bersama ravi. Aku curiga, kau bermain dibelakangku selama ini? Dengan ravi? Benarkah?"

Jongin menggeleng keras. Matanya mulai memanas. sehun salah paham. Tuduhan itu jelas tidak mungkin..

"Bukan begitu, sehun. Kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku dan ravi hanya akan melanjutkan pada kampus yang sama. Aku hanya akan menyewa tempat tinggal yang sama dengannya nanti. Aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Ravi hanya.."

"Hanya apa?! Katakan saja jongin. Aku akan belajar melupakanmu saat ini jika orang lain adalah alasanmu"

"KUBILANG KAU TIDAK MENGERTI OH SEHUN!"

tangisan jongin pecah. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Apapun usaha yang kau katakan. Tapi yang kubutuhkan adalah dirimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa puas hanya mendengar dan melihat dirimu hanya dari handphone. Aku membutuhkanmu! Kau! Dirimu. Tubuhmu yang bisa kesentuh. Suaramu dan nafas yang meniup telingaku setiap berbisik. Pelukanmu. Kau sehun!" Ucapanya lantang sambil menunjuk dada sehun

"Aku akan pulang ke korea tiga minggu sekali"

"Tidak. Aku juga terlalu takut untuk pertemuan yang dinantikan.

Jongin menunduk dalam.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan orang orang baru sehun. Kau pun begitu. Kau tidak mengerti rasa takutku. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika aku mulai melupakanmu, juga bagaimana jika kau hanya mengingatku saat kau sadar statusmu masih kekasihku. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita masih menjaga hubungan ini dan satu yang lain mengkhianati. Itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kesetiaan dan aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mencoba mengerti. Sehun tahu ketakutan jongin memang beralasan. Hubungan jarak jauh memang jarang terjadi keberhasilannya. Tapi mengingat perkataan jongin tentang melupakannya membuat sebersit rasa kecewa menggores hatinya. Apa hanya sampai disini usaha jongin? Apa jongin tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya? Mereka berdua sama sama aktor dan eksekutor nya disini.

"Apa kau juga berfikir tentangku kim jongin? Apa kau kira aku tidak memiliki rasa takut sepertimu? Jongin, lihat aku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut kau mengenal yang lain. Aku takut bukan lagi menjadi pria pertamamu. Aku takut bukan lagi menjadi pemilik pelukan yang kau cari. Bukan lagi menjadi sehunmu. Dan kau tersenyum dengan yang lain. Tidak jongin. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan dirimu sendiri!"

Kini sepenuhnya jongin yakin memutuskan sehun adalah keputusan yang tidak baik untuk sehun juga dirinya sendiri. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak dengan penyesalan. Namun ketakutannya tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka masih mengisi dan membuatnya semakin sesak.

Sehun mengambil alih gelas jongin. Lalu meletakkannya dilantai bersama dengan gelasnya.

"Kembalilah padaku. Percaya padaku, jongin"

Jongin menggeleng

"Tidak, kau akan melihatku dengan perasaan yang berbeda saat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Bayangan suasana canggung itu cukup menyakitkan sehun. Mari berteman saja."

Sehun menarik jongin dalam ciuman lembutnya. Kembali menghisap bibir jongin pelan. Keduanya perlahaan memejamkan mata. Pada akhirnya sehun juga menitikkan air mata.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau mencintaiku jongin. Pikirkan baik baik"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hatinya ia mulai meragukan keputusannya sendiri.

"Universitas tempatku mendaftar membuka pendaftaran gelombang berikutnya tiga hari lagi. kau harus mendaftar"

"Apa makhsudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingin bersama ku? Universitas disana lebih berkualitas jongin. Itu universitas terbaik ke dua di china! Aku akan mengajukan permohonan beasiswa prestasi di perusahaan asuransi ayahku untukmu tentu saja tanpa embel embel kekasihku atau apapun itu. Sudahlah itu urusanku. Kau, Urus semua berkas pendaftaranmu dan daftar secepatnya. Oke?"

"Se-sehun aku.."

"Kumohon jongin. Kau boleh meninggalkanku jika kau tidak berhasil lolos seleksi ini"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Jongin tidak munafik ia juga menginginkan pendidikan di luar negeri. Iadan sehun sama sama siswa berprestasi namun keluarga nya tidak sekaya keluarga sehun untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Sebelumnya jongin sempat berfikir tentang pengajuan beasiswa pada perusahaan keluarga sehun tapi jongin menciba menghindari stigma negatif orang lain yang menduga ia hanya memanfaatkan sehun saja.

"Aku tidak akan menggamggu keputusanmu jika memang kau tidak lolos seleksi nantinya. Tentu saja aku berharap kau lolos jongin. Dan jika nanti kau lolos seleksi, kumohon jangan putuskan aku jongin. Tetap jadi kekasihku"

Jongin menimang sejenak. Lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah."

Sehun sontak tersenyum amat bahagia. Ini kesempatannya. Ia memeluk jongin erat dan sesekali mengecup bibir jongin singkat. Jongin tersenyum melihat raut kebahagiaan sehun.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi jongin. Kita harus bertemu lag!i"

Jongin mengangguk dalam dekapan sehun.

.

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN SELEKSI MAHASISWA BARU

120397 Stephany Hwang Lulus

120398 Park EunBin Tidak lulus

120399 Kim Jongin Lulus

.

.

FIN


End file.
